1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image projectors and hand-held electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector is a device that integrates a light source, optics, electronics, and a light-modulating element for the purpose of projecting an image or a sequence of images, e.g., from a computer or video input, onto a wall or screen for large-image viewing. There are many projectors available in the market, and they are differentiated by their size, resolution, performance, and other features.